Universo 2
by MissHotaru
Summary: UNIVERSO 2 Nota Aclaratoria: Este fanfic está basado en los personajes de Naoko takeuchi y la canción de una de mis bandas favoritas: Hello Seahorse!, pero la historia es completamente mía es un homenaje a 2 cosas que forman parte de mí: la música y mi infinita obsesión por Sailor Moon.


UNIVERSO 2

Nota Aclaratoria: Este fanfic está basado en los personajes de Naoko takeuchi y la canción de una de mis bandas favoritas: Hello Seahorse!, pero la historia es completamente mía es un homenaje a 2 cosas que forman parte de mí: la música y mi infinita obsesión por Sailor Moon.

CAPÍTULO 1

"Soy la Chica del silencio".

¿Quién soy? Me preguntaba todo el tiempo mientras veía los anillos de mi hermoso planeta, pero no encontraba la respuesta, pues como futura heredera al trono, nunca me hablaron acerca de mi propia existencia, sino más bien el fin de esta: La protección.

Mi nombre es Hotaru, soy hija de Cronos y Rea ambos gobernantes del planeta Saturno, un reino en donde la calma y la paz reinan, es un reino hermoso con hermosos anillos que sirven como protección. Me gusta hablar de mi padre como un rey serio, de mirada tranquila y melancólica, con el carácter más frío que el mío, muy fuerte y siempre esperando que mi destino se cumpliera. En cambio mi madre es la reina más bondadosa, hermosa, una mujer guerrera, con el corazón más amoroso que pudiera existir. Ambos se preocupan tanto por el reino como por las cosas que sucedían fuera de él.

Un día me llamaron a la sala principal para hablarme de mi destino y como este estaba a punto de cumplirse, al parecer la gobernante de la luna había hablado con ellos acerca de una nueva amenaza que llegaba al sistema solar, y de la ayuda que necesitaba de las futuras gobernantes del sistema solar, incluida la mía para proteger al sistema solar, lucharía junto 8 princesas incluida a la futura gobernante de la luna. Mis padres estaban tan emocionados por este momento, incluso mi padre que siempre tenía un semblante serio, entonces note que en medio de la sala, en una mesa se encontraba una caja de color purpura, mi padre muy amablemente me pidió que la abriera, encontré una pluma de color purpura y en la parte superior se encontraba una réplica exacta de mi planeta, yo tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que era: Era una pluma transformadora, la cual servía para cambiar mi aspecto a una Sailor senshi, una guerrera la cual su arma era una alabarda.

Días después me encamine al reino lunar para encontrarme con la reina, su hija y con todas las demás princesas, una vez que llegue me recibió uno de los consejeros reales de la reina su nombre era Artemis, me saludo con reverencia y me pidió que lo acompañara a la sala principal, el palacio era hermoso tallado de aquella piedra a la que le decían mármol, abrió las puertas y de repente las miradas se dirigieron hacía a mí , las princesas de los demás planetas susurraban, mientras yo intentaba tener un perfil bajo, me acercaba a la reina su nombre era Serenity y a su hija hice una reverencia, me sonrió note que tenía una mirada de ternura así como su hija, después se dirigió a sus súbditos y dijo: la última princesa ha llegado para ayudarnos con esta amenaza que nos tiene muy preocupados, pero no hablemos de cosas negativas, celebremos a nuestras invitadas.

Entonces comenzó el baile, todas usaban hermosos vestidos, incluida yo, estaba sentada escuchando la hermosa música cuando las princesas se me acercaron, algunas me miraran muy extrañamente, mientras que otras me miraban muy pensativamente, pero la princesa de la luna me miraba tan diferente, que reconocí la calidez y amabilidad que solo ella tenía en sus ojos.

Así que tú eres la chica del silencio ¿No es cierto? Me pregunto la princesa de Urano, me quede callada y le conteste: ¿La chica del silencio? No, Yo soy la princesa del planeta Saturno, mi nombre es Hotaru un gusto en conocerlas.

La princesa de Urano me contesto: mucho gusto mi nombre es Haruka, si tú eres la chica del silencio todas las princesas que estamos aquí sabemos de tus poderes, y lo que puedes ser capaz; ¿Cómo es que tú no tengas idea de tu poder y de quién eres? En seguida algo molesta le conteste: Pues yo solo sé que soy la futura heredera del planeta Saturno, no tengo idea de porque me dices chica del silencio. Haruka se quedó callada y pude notar su mirada de descontento.

Las demás princesas se presentaron conmigo e inmediatamente me aprendí sus nombres: Usagi princesa de la luna, Ami princesa del planeta Mercurio, Reí princesa del planeta Marte, Makoto princesa del planeta Júpiter, Michiru princesa del planeta Neptuno, Setsuna princesa del planeta Plutón, las ultimas 2 junto con Haruka se retiraron a otra mesa mientras que las demás se quedaron a mi lado platicando me preguntaron que como era mi planeta, que actividades hacía, entre otras cosas. Estaba tan alegre por el hecho de tener nuevas amigas, que no note que la reina se acercaba a mí.

Hola linda ¿Podrías acompañarme a la biblioteca un momento por favor? Me dijo la reina – la mire extrañada y le conteste claro que si majestad vamos. Caminamos hasta llegar a un lugar enorme en el cual había una cúpula transparente, se veían las estrellas eran hermosas, a continuación saco un libro de uno de los estantes y me lo mostro era la historia de mi planeta, decía como se había creado, hablaba de mis padres, del culto que los humanos les tenían, yo no sabía que eran los "humanos" por lo que le pregunte a la reina y esta me contesto que eran los súbditos del príncipe de la tierra: Endimión novio y prometido de la princesa Usagi, que pronto lo iba a conocer pero que era más importante lo que me tenía que mostrar, en el libro había una sección dedicada a la guerrera del silencio la cual tenía la capacidad de destruir y hacer renacer un planeta entero, según lo que me dijo la reina esta chica era el arma para cualquier amenaza que pudiera acabar con el sistema solar, yo por mi parte la observe detenidamente de cabello oscuro, ojos color purpura, un traje blanco con morado y tinto con moños en la parte del pecho y la espalda con un arma como la que me había dicho mi padre alguna vez, además se encontraban los poderes que podía hacer con ella, estaba impresionada que di vuelta a la siguiente página y ahí estaba yo transformándome en aquella guerrera valiente dispuesta a luchar, entonces me di cuenta que ese era mi destino, el que mis padres habían mencionado todo el tiempo desde que era pequeña.

Posteriormente la reina cerró el libro y me comento que todos los planetas tenían un libro como ese, en el cual el destino estaba escrito, además me menciono que era un favor que mis padres le habían pedido, hace tiempo atrás: el mostrarme mi destino, lo que podía hacer y como ayudaría a la reina Serenity.

Salimos del recinto, y yo solo tenía en mente las palabras de Haruka, me sentía un poco triste y enojada pues todos sabían quién era yo menos yo, la reina iba adelante cuando noto mi tristeza y enojo en la mirada volteo hacía a mí y me pregunto ¿Estas bien?

Yo conteste: Soy la chica del silencio.


End file.
